titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Teen Titans Movie: We All Fall Down
Legend Maker's Note: 'We All Fall Down' was conceived as a 'Titan movie' after many people expressed disappointment in the series finale. Like more then a few stories however, it got put on the back burner as other fresher ideas took over my mind, and whether or not it will be picked back up any time soon is unknown, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out what happened between the Titans team and the assassins known as the Hangmen. However, due to it being mentioned in virtually every villain profile that SOMETHING seemed to happen in We All Fall Down that affected them, I figured that you deserved to at least know that plot detail. (The fan story Maternal Instincts also speaks of this, but you may not have read that) As you know, at the end of the second to last episode of Teen Titans, Titans Together, the Brotherhood of Evil's attempt to captured and freeze all the Titans into living statues backfired and the Brotherhood of Evil, consisting of virtually every villain the Titans had ever fought, ended up frozen as statues as well. It is also known that if that was the case, the Titans wouldn't exactly have a lot to do. And perhaps less known is that despite my great deal of original content, I do try and roughly follow the seasons, changing various storylines as needed. And since I am not bound by content stipulations like Cartoon Network is, those changes can be very big indeed. Season 5 went roughly the same in the Legendsverse as it did in the show, as most of our OC villains joined along with the canon ones. And when the Brain launched his massive counterattack in 'Calling All Titans', my Titan Savior was one of the Titans captured and frozen (I could that the Brain knew he would be a hard target and sent a great deal of force after him, but then yet more Stu accusations would be hurled at him so I'll just say he was caught). Unfortunately, due to the Shimmer Savior was still conscious while frozen, and hence could hear the villains as they milled around him and made plans for what they were going to do when the Titans were all finished. And since my work can be much more mature then the actual show, some of the stuff Savior overheard was pretty damn vile, graphic, and utterly horrendous. The joy the villains took in the planning of their dark deeds only exacerbated the matter. The result was that by the time Savior was unfrozen, he was so pissed off about the whole thing he was literally seeing red, and after brutally thrashing a couple of villains who crossed his path Savior found his target: Professor Chang, who had greatly aided the Brain and hence would have certain knowledge, or so Savior gambled. He did, and Savior ripped the information from his mind: said information? The self-destruct sequence of the base and how to activate it. Leaving his teammates to finish the battle, Savior stormed off, still in a red fugue of rage and probably not thinking all that clearly (or maybe he was thinking perfectly clearly). Savior found the console that could activate the self-destruct, activated it, then smashed the console to ensure the self-destruct couldn't be DE-activated. Feeling viciously proud of himself for striking back such a great blow against the Brain's loathsome collection of human scum and sin, Savior returned to the main arena...to find the battle done. That he expected. What he had NOT expected was for the Titans to turn the freeze ray on the villains, turning THEM into statues in turn. And unfortunately, just as Savior told Robin he'd set the base to blow, the base started doing just that. With no time, the Titans tried to grab as many villains as possible...but in the sheer chaos and their own attempts to escape they could only do so much, as the Titans fled, the base falling down and burning around their ears. As a direct result of this (though I must note that in the huge fight, unlike the show, a fair chunk of the villains fled or slipped away for various reasons, not to mention the Titans managed to rescue another fair bit), a good deal of the villains were left behind and assumingly died in the explosion that destroyed the base, not to mention a few of the rescued villains thawed out and ran off in the chaos. However, there has yet to be any verification of just who escaped and who did not except for the core Brotherhood themselves (The Brain, Mallah, Rouge, and Immortus), who are confirmed lost. All in all, pretty much every single Titan was incredibly pissed off at Savior for his actions, but Savior, the last remains of his anger fueling his usual cold, unflinching viewpoints (and what more then a few would call self-righteous and hypocritical, but different strokes...) did a head count, and having found no Titan was dead or injured and no innocents were wrote off the deaths as "an accident in the fog of war" and dismissed it. And despite more then a few wanting him arrested or pounded, in the end the Titans didn't take action against Noel, partly because they didn't want to tear themselves apart, partly because more then a few of them probably approved of it on some level, and partly because Noel simply would admit nothing wrong besides "the sometimes horror of war". As a result, after the Legendsverse Season 5, certain villains may be dead or alive, though confirmation may not be possible until later. What affects Noel's decision will have in the actual 'We All Fall Down' story has yet to be revealed, but you know me, I'll think of something. And now...you know the rest...of the story. Later Note: You know that problem I’ve mentioned about getting distracted by other projects and leaving started ones laying? This story probably has the record for how quickly it happened. Short movie. Too bad, I had a good plot. But I will NOT say it’s Dead Fic! Never say never! And heck…well, here’s one part to enjoy! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2756683/1/A_Teen_Titans_Movie_We_All_Fall_Down